Wish You Well
by MutedTone
Summary: Takes place near the end of Initial D Fourth Stage Act 18, Last Drive. Keisuke sees Kyoko home.


A/N: 1) The effect of staying up late to catch Act 18 of Initial D Fourth Stage. I know a lot of people think Kyoko's a pest, but you have to give the girl points for persistence hahaha! Plus she was necessary to develop the character of Keisuke.  
2) Disclaimer: Initial D is property of Shuichi Shigeno, Kodansha, Avex, etc.  
3) Updated the format on 1/12/2007 as I believe it brings out the story much more.

* * *

Wish You Well

started: 3/2/06, 11:46 AM

"I'm sorry. I think I must've cried all the way to here."

"Here" was the gate where they had arranged to meet earlier. Now the white FC was parked in front of it, hazard lights blinking in the darkness of late night.

Keisuke stared at the steering wheel in silence.

Kyoko smiled through her tears. "It never affected your driving though. You really are a skilled racer." _That's right. How different we are. I race on my emotions, how immature._ She had a sudden sinking feeling in her chest, as though her heart was collapsing onto itself.

"You're wrong," the bleached-haired young man replied. "Being a better racer isn't about detaching yourself from your emotions. What's important is that you channel your anger, or sadness, or whatever, into an urge to win." He turned his head slightly towards her, but dropped his gaze. "You asked me to drive with 100 percent skill for you, and I did just that."

"I know. I know you love racing more than...anything." A fresh tear rolled down her cheek. _More than me, more than me!_ "I ought to understand and accept that. So why am I like a child who's lost her favorite toy?" _I wish I could stop crying._

"Sometimes, things aren't easy." Keisuke felt frustration creeping into him. _I already told you, I want to concentrate on my ambition now. I wish I could do that, and spend time with you, but I can't be in two places at one time. Don't ask this of me!_

Kyoko opened the passenger-side door, then paused, biting her lip. "I have one more favor to ask."

His eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in apprehension.

"I want you to always drive with all your skill, and to keep improving, until you become the best pro racer, the best in all Japan!" Her voice was firm.

Keisuke nodded. "That's also what I plan to do myself."

"You'd better make sure of that. Give me proof that racing is worth giving up..." _What? "Us"?_ Her hand swept from herself to him. "This."

A wry smile from the young man, briefly. "Yeah."

She got out of the FC. _I can't say goodbye, not goodbye._ "Thanks for the ride."

"I'm the one who should thank you." He paused, choosing what to say next. "Will you be all right going home?"

"Umm," she breathed, uncertainly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine." She closed the door and stood back.

_Will you be the tonight the man  
I used to know  
And used to be the one to hold me  
will you be the one  
To love me more and more_

"Okay." He revved up the engine and drove off. A pair of sad eyes followed the white car as it grew smaller and got swallowed by the night.

_It was touge that brought you to me, and it's touge that takes you away from me. It's not fair! _She clenched her fist. _I hope you become the best racer, my darling. I hope you drive so fast that one day you crash into a wall somewhere, and burn up, and die. Then maybe I'll forget you._ Kyoko sobbed aloud and held onto a nearby lamppost. Luckily there weren't people around to see her make a fool of herself. _But still, I don't want to forget you. I want to believe that in time, I can see you again, Keisuke Takahashi._

_I'll show you the way how to believe  
to what you feel  
Oh I may be right, I may be wrong  
Even the things I can't explain  
Are heading for something  
Baby MAKE UP YOUR MIND  
Follow your dreams until the night is over  
Baby MAKE UP YOUR MIND  
Follow your heart and do it like a dreamer_

The door to Ryosuke's room creaked open. "Aniki, catch."

Without missing a beat, Ryosuke turned in his chair and caught the car keys that arced through the air. He eyed his otouto. "You brought my FC back in one piece, I hope."

Keisuke crossed his arms. "Yeah. Thanks for lending it."

"Fumihiro called a while ago. Your FD should be ready by tomorrow."

"Really? But that's great news!"

The older Takahashi turned back to his desk. "We've put a lot of modifications into it that will be useful in our upcoming races. That car has a lot of potential so make good use of that potential. This will also help you reach a higher level of driving."

"Okay. Thanks, Aniki. Can't wait till tomorrow." Keisuke yawned. "Well, I'm hitting the sack."

Without bothering to switch the light on, he went into his room and sat on the bed's edge. He passed a hand over his face. _I might have acted like a jerk, but it's better than messing things up with her later. Besides, I tried to tell her in the best way that I could._ Through his window he could see the still-black sky. There were stars, though.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," he repeated to himself.

_Baby see, tonight the moon is just as  
bright and clear  
As when we fell in love  
All around is dark so baby  
Open up your eyes and gaze at (the)  
stars above_

_Yes, let it be tomorrow soon, for both of us.  
_  
-----

ended 3/2/06 4:12 PM

* * *

Song is "Make Up Your Mind" by Wain L, from the "Initial D Super Euro Best" album.  
Lyrics from the Eurobeat Prime website. 


End file.
